


Up Late

by gaemkyudani



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO
Genre: ChanHun, EXO - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, a lil slight angst w sehun bc what a baby, just messy cute fluff, the best ship in exo tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaemkyudani/pseuds/gaemkyudani
Summary: Chanyeol and Sehun just want to see each other for a little bit at 2 am!





	

**Author's Note:**

> just some messy fluff that i wrote for my #1 favorite ship!! dedicated to all of our followers on @dailychanhun ! <3

Chanyeol stepped over the many things lying on the bedroom floor, clutching his phone to his chest, and trying to be careful enough to not wake the other two members. It was nearly 2 in the morning and if anybody asked, he was getting a late night snack. With Sehun. On the couch. Cuddling. Chanyeol froze all movements as he stepped on the stupid squeaky toy Jongin had for his dogs when they came over. He looked over at the sleeping forms of Jongin and Kyungsoo on their separate beds, all breathing being seized when Kyungsoo shifted. Chanyeol stood in that position for at least 2 minutes until he was sure that the two were soundly asleep, carefully picking his foot up from the squeaky abomination. 

“Jongin and his stupid toys.” Chanyeol grumbled, quietly opening the door and shutting it closed when he was in the hallway. 

Chanyeol tiptoed on the cold tile towards the living room, he would appear as if he was robbing the place if any of the members saw him. 

“Sehunah!” Chanyeol whispered once he reached the living room, eyes scanning over the couch. When he didn’t receive a response, Chanyeol assumed that Sehun was still in his room, probably figuring out a new way to not wake up their leader. 

[From.Sehunnie♡] 1:56am  
> wait for me   
> myeons a light sleeper tonight   
> im trying to figure out how to arrange the pillows so that he won’t notice

[From.Yeolie♥︎] 1:57am  
> it’s ok  
> take ur time  
> im just chilling  
> actually hurry, im getting cold

[From.Sehunnie♡] 2:00am  
> ugh, i’ll bring my blanket  
> i’ll be there in 32 seconds

[From.Yeolie♥︎] 2:01am  
> so precise…

Chanyeol put his phone down on the couch, opening his legs for Sehun to sit between them. Sehun could only lightly chuckle, settling in between his lover's legs, his back pressed against Chanyeol’s chest. Sehun brought the blanket he held up to his chest, wiggling his feet at the bottom. 

“How are you?” Chanyeol’s whisper tickled Sehun’s neck as Chanyeol pressed a light kiss on it. 

“I’m fine. A little stressed, but i’m fine” Sehun played with Chanyeol’s fingers before intertwining their hands. 

Chanyeol rested his free hand on Sehun’s hip, drawing small patterns on the exposed skin. “I’ll give you a massage later if you're still stressed, hun” 

“I have to shoot for my movie, I won't be home until very late” Sehun sighed, Chanyeol feeling his back muscles contracting. 

“Tomorrow then?” 

“I’ll have to see…” Sehun turned his neck to face Chanyeol, their lips centimeters apart. “I miss spending time with you, Yeol. I miss your touch.” He pressed their lips together, eyes fluttering shut as he took in the feeling of his lover’s lips. 

Their lips moved in sync for a few more seconds before Chanyeol pulled back, a whine fighting to leave Sehun’s throat. Chanyeol pressed their foreheads together, a sigh leaving his lips. 

“I miss you too…”

They sat in a comfortable silence, their breathing slowing as they took in each others warmth. 

“I really love you Yeol, did you know that?” Sehun felt Chanyeol’s chest move up and down in silent laughter, clearly amused with Sehun’s sudden statement. 

“Yes, I knew that. Were you aware that, I, also really love you?” 

“Why yes I did!” Sehun turned his neck again so that they could share another kiss, but Chanyeol opened his mouth again. 

“We used to do this all the time you know” Chanyeol stared into Sehun’s pretty, pretty eyes. “Now it's getting to the point where we do this once or twice a week…” Sehun could hear the trace of pain in Chanyeol’s voice, this was seriously bothering him. 

Not knowing what to do he just pressed their lips together, pulled back, shifted his body, then pressed their lips together again. This caught the giant off guard. Sehun moved his hands to entangle themselves in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling at it as Chanyeol slightly moaned. 

Chanyeol rested a hand on Sehun’s cheek, the other on his waist, pulling him closer so that there wasn't a trace of space between them. 

“Sehun?” Joonmyeon’s voice was drowned out by Sehun’s moan. 

“Sehun??” Joonmyeon’s voice was a little louder, this time the bed creaking signaling that he had shifted in bed. 

“Ah shit.” Sehun grumbled, he was cockblocked. Again. 

“Go on, before he catches us.” Thank God the bathroom was in front of Minseok’s room on the other side of the dorm. 

“I love you Yeol, goodnight, see you tomorrow” Sehun pecked Chanyeol’s lips before rushing off towards the bathroom to insinuate like he was using it. 

Chanyeol rushed off into the kitchen, pretending to be eating a sandwich as Joonmyeon walked in with sleepy eyes. 

“Chanyeol? What are you doing up at almost 3am?” Joonmyeon's hushed scolding filled the silent kitchen. 

“I didn't eat dinner before I went to bed, I’m really hungry.” 

“Aish well, eat quickly and go back to sleep, okay?Anyways have you seen Sehun?”

“I think that he’s in the bathroom?” Almost on cue the sound of the toilet flushing filled the dorm, Sehun’s feet being heard padding against the tile. 

“Oh hello hyung,” Sehun greeted Joonmyeon before turning to Chanyeol. “Hello Yeol, I didn't realize that we were having a kitchen party!” Sehun wore the blanket around his neck like a cape, Chanyeol having to stifle a laugh. 

“Let’s all go back to bed, goodnight” Joonmyeon turned and started the walk back to his shared bedroom. 

The couple shared a very quick (much to both of their dismays) kiss before Sehun hurried back to his bedroom. Chanyeol sighed contently, turning off the kitchen light as he made his way back to his own bedroom. As Chanyeol lay in bed that night, he imagined having Sehun there to cuddle a bit more. 

In the end, that's what the two did, in their shared hotel room. With the curtains drawn. And the door locked. And Joonmyeon pounding on the door the next morning. ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
